Patients that require a constant supply of oxygen-enriched air are generally confined to an immediate area of the source of such oxygen-enriched air regardless of whether the source is a hospital air supply system or a simple portable air canister system.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved air supply system that provides ambulatory patients with extensive mobility from their source of oxygen-enriched air whether the source is a hospital air supply system or an air canister system.
One attempt at providing an oxygen dependent user with extensive mobility has been to provide a small lightweight canister that can be easily transported or carried by the user as he or she moves from place to place. While such a system accomplishes it intended purpose, it has not proven to be entirely satisfactory as such a small lightweight canister can only supply a limited amount of oxygen enriched air. Moreover, even though the canister is small and lightweight for many elders even such a lightweight canister is too heavy to be carried while performing ordinary tasks.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved air delivery system that is lightweight and that can be easily carried or transported by an oxygen dependent user to allow the user to move freely in any desired direction relative to a large supply of oxygen enriched air provided in a large, heavy, burdensome air canister.